A Simple Thank You is Everything
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: Hermione is back for her Eighth Year and asks for help on her wandless magic from the resident expert, Severus Snape. Severus is spending the same year trying to figure out where he stands as a person. Slow burn.


Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: This the first Hermione/Severus fanfic I have posted at least as the main pairing. This is actually a roleplay scenario I am doing on Geeking with a fellow member who goes by Brooklyn. Alot of wording has been changed to fit the story as a story. I am being Severus and Brooklyn is being Hermione. We both really hope you enjoy and hope for awesome reviews!

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with her closest friends Ron and Harry. She wasn't really paying attention to what the two were saying. She was busy reading a book on how to do spells without a wand. She furrowed her brow and waved her hand gently over a red apple, in hopes of making it levitate. She slammed her hand down on the table causing both Ron and Harry jump in surprise. "I can't do it." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Mione, it just takes practice" Harry said reassuringly. Severus was sitting at the head table watching the witch of the Golden Trio as she tried to do wandless magic. Hermione glanced up to see Snape watching her. She blushes embarrassed and looked back down at her book. She tries once more to make the apple levitate, this time managing to make it float an inch. She smiles with excitement as Harry and Ron clap proudly. Severus quickly looks back at his food when he realized that Granger had noticed him. He didn't want to be caught staring at the one who saved his life. In truth he was still working up the courage to thank her for saving his life. His attention was brought back to her when he heard clapping. She had done it, wandless magic that is. It wasn't much of a surprise with how powerful and smart she was.

Harry and Ron smiled at her. "There is a quidditch game today, are you coming to see it?" Harry asked her. She frowned.

"Sorry Harry I can't, I have a lot of work to catch up on." Harry smiled half heartedly. "It's okay." Harry says. Hermione smiles and gets up to go do her work outside since it was a beautiful day. Severus watched as Granger left to go outside. He debated following her and decided not to before he got stared down by Minerva. He sneered at her then stood up to follow the girl. He went outside and looked around for the witch he needed to speak to. Part of him was hoping he didn't see her, a part of him that was nervous. He had been using this facade for so long he wasn't even sure what his true personality was anymore. He wasn't sure he could be a nice guy again. But Fate wasn't on his side as he notices her sitting under a tree half way between the lake and the Whomping Willow. He sighed and started walking toward her. When he reached her he studied her for a moment. She had her books spread around her, her wand behind her ear and a quill between her teeth. He hated to break her concentration but he wanted to get this over with.  
"Miss Granger." Hermione glanced up to see Severus Snape. It had only just occurred to her that they had not spoken since she had saved his life. She took the quill from her mouth. "Hello Professor Snape." Hermione said politely. "How are you?" She couldn't help but smile at him. Severus was surprised by the smile. Why would she smile at him? He would worry about that later.

"I am well, thanks to you. I have been meaning to thank you for saving my life Miss Granger." Hermione was surprised. Severus Snape? Thanking someone? Hermione parted her lips to say something but nothing came out. She glances down but then back up at him. "Of course." Hermione says with a bit of a shocked expression. But then it eases into another small smile. Severus had obviously shocked her with his thanks. Was it really that shocking that he would thank someone for saving his life? Then she smiled. Merlin this girl, no woman was furrowed her brows.

"Since you're here… Do you happen to know anything about wandless magic?" This did not surprise Severus as much. She was always seeking knowledge so her asking that question was to be expected. "I could help you but you are reading the wrong book. The book you need is in the Restricted Section. It's put there given the fact that first learning wandless magic can be taxing to the magical core and younger students could die. Read that first and I will teach you further." Hermione nods excitedly.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione was glad that the reason her spells were not working was because it was the wrong book. She was glad she wasn't doing it wrong. "I thought perhaps I was doing it wrong, so that is good to hear." Hermione says chuckling slightly. Severus nodded, though he was wondering how she could think she did anything wrong. The only thing she has never ever done wrong is potions and that isn't even actually wrong she just wasn't imaginative at the moment to make improvements. Almost like Hermione had read his mind she blurted out. "I think I may need tutoring for my Potions, I mean... I'm great in every subject except Potions… And It's important to me to be learn as much as possible." Hermione said calmly. Severus gave a small smile before it dropped. "You actually quite good in Potions and what you need to fix can't be taught. It is a talent for improvisation. Open your mind to possibilities and you will do fine." Hermione caught his small smile and nodded.

"Thank you professor." She stands up with her book and quill and wand in one hand. She goes to walk away but turns around. "You should smile more, it suits you." Hermione smiles and walks back into stared in shock. Had he smiled? He hadn't even noticed. But was more shocking was the fact that she thought he looked good with a smile. Maybe the war had affected her in more ways than was once thought. Either way he had potions to make.

Hermione went back to her dorm. She didn't known what had come over her. She couldn't believe she had said that to her Potions Professor. She was looking down while thinking hard causing her to ran into someone. Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it Mudblood." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are we still doing this? Grow up." She says annoyed. He helps her up. "Relax, it's a joke." Draco says, smirking as he is leaving. This day just gets weirder and weirder… Severus had originally gone to his quarters to brew but he decided to have a drink instead. He was pretty much having a pity party. He didn't really have any friends outside of Lucius but he wasn't great so yeah he was pretty alone. He hated himself for feeling it but he was lonely and had been for a long time. Hermione was almost finished her with book, and yes she is a VERY fast reader.

Hermione was just about done skimming through the pages excited to get her hands a better book. She slammed the book closed when she was finished causing Ron and Harry to jump. "Done!" Hermione sighs and stands. "Where are you going?" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"To get another book." Hermione says smirking. She made her way to the dungeons to find Severus, he had said he would take her to get the other book. That and she wasn't allowed to go into the Restricted Section without an adult escort. After his drink Severus decided to actually do some potions and left his quarters to head to his class room when he noticed Miss Granger coming down the corridor.

"Can I help you Miss Granger?"

"Yes. I finished the book, and I was wondering if you would mind escorting me to the Restricted Section of the library? I would hate to be a bother, I could come back some other time." Hermione says, getting a bit nervous. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Not that I mind but why would you need an escort?"

"Aren't we not allowed to go to the Restricted Section alone?" Hermione asks. "And you know which book it is." Hermione added. Severus nodded.

"You are right on the part that I know where the book is but Miss Granger you have been through a war, on top of which you are an adult. You do not need an escort in the Restricted Section. However I will go with you and show you where the book is."

"Okay." Hermione nods, and starts to walk towards the library walking with Snape at the same pace. Severus was glad for the company even if it was only for a little while. He was tired of being alone and even if it was only for a little while it would be nice to talk to someone. "Why exactly do you want to do wandless magic?"Hermione looks over at him. She furrows her eyebrows looking for an answer to his question. "I guess I always found it cool. I mean, it's not something all Wizards and Witches can do, and I like to test myself." Severus nodded.

"A fair point. Another advantage is that if you lose your wand you will not be defenseless." Hermione nods,

"Do you know how to do wandless magic?" She asks fairly interested. Severus smirked.

"I think you know very well I do wandless magic. After all I was doing a wandless spell when you lit my robes on fire."

"Right… Sorry about that." Hermione says slightly embarrassed. Severus shook his head.

"I'll admit I was furious when I realized it was you, but after a while I understood your reasoning. I am as they say, over it." Hermione nodded and smiled. As they became closer to the library, Hermione grew more excited.

"Did it take long for you to fully be able to use wandless magic?"Hermione nodded and smiled.

"As I was learning out of necessity to survive it didn't take very long. A few months at most. I would not want you to have to have to learn under such pressure."

"That's horrid..." Hermione said, feeling bad for him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that.." Severus became very uncomfortable.

" Yes well. My life has never been easy so it is no surprise."

Hermione felt terrible for him and had the urge to hug him. But she stopped herself. She could only imagine the horrible things that have happened to Severus in the past. Some too unbearable to think of. Severus doesn't like the uncomfortable silence so he jumps to the first topic that comes to mind. "So, Miss Granger... What do you plan to do when you finish this year?"Hermione was happy Severus broke the silence. She thinks about his question. "I'm thinking of becoming an Auoror." I say smiling. "So I will probably, advance my studies" I say proudly. Severus was intrigued.

"I must say I am surprised."

"Really? In a bad way?" Hermione asks quickly. Severus shook his head. "Not a bad way. I just imagined you would have had enough of hunting evil wizards for a lifetime."

"It's just that after that experience… It made me want to help as much people as possible."

"You could do that in other parts of the Ministry." Severus said.

"By doing what?" Hermione asks.

"Regulation for Magical Creatures Office for one. Didn't you something with House Elves at some point?"Hermione nods in reply,

"That's true I guess." She says smiling. "Perhaps that would be safer." Hermione laughs slightly. Severus raised a brow.

"Wasn't really thinking safe just running off with the other two as you always do. That rarely seems to end well." Severus said with a bit of a frown. Hermione looks down with frustration.

"They are my friends, I will do whatever I can to help them." Hermione defends. Severus nods in understanding.

"Yes but now there will be others who actually help them and not heap responsibility on the shoulders of three children. Even if you are now adults."


End file.
